


Lonely Hearts Club

by AriCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Tattoo AU, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a marine just home from war trying to remember and let go of everyone he's lost. Castiel Novak happens to run a tattoo shop with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/gifts).



Dean Winchester never really wanted to be a marine. But his father John was one and Dean didn't really wanna disappoint his father. That's why after John's death Dean re-enlisted. He got shot at and nearly blown up but he didn't care because some part of him felt John would be proud. After almost dying though his best friend Benny was able to talk him out of re-enlisting a second time. 

That's how Dean came to be standing outside Angel's Ink at 2pm on a hot Thrusday. He was planning on getting a tattoo of a sword down his arm. Wrapped around it will be the names and dates of the friends and family he's lost. Starting with his mom and ending with his friend Ash who just passed about a month ago. He wasn't some way to carry them around with him so he'd never forget. But he wanted Benny with him, not because he was scared. More like he didn't wanna be alone while he was getting this done. He'd be thinking about everyone he lost and he didn't want that to happen alone. He needed someone who could keep him from over thinking.

Benny was late as ever he Dean guessed it was Andrea keeping him. Ever since he'd gotten back they'd been attached at the hip. Not that Dean minded he understood that needed to be with each other. He'd had something like that with Lisa before he left her and joined. He didn't want her to have to wait for him or mourn him in case he didn't come back. 

"Hey brother, so sorry about that. Andrea woke me up with an amazing blow job and I had to return the favor. One thing led to another and then again in the shower," Benny said with a laugh.

"Dude, Benny, I love you like a brother but I'm gonna kill you if you ever leave me hanging like this again. Remember I saved your ass Lafitte."

"Oh last names Winchester, someone's pissy. Though I would be to if I hadn't gotten laid in what – five, six months? Dean, brother, you really need to find someone. I don't care who, just find someone. You really need to get laid. I know you and I know you miss Lisa but she's married, man, so forget her. I bet after you get this new tat girls will be flocking towards you."

They walked into the air conditioned building as Dean spoke "I'm not getting this so I can pick up chicks. I'm doing this for my dad and Ash people who deserved to be remembered."

There was a girl sitting behind the counter. She had dyed blonde hair a lip ring and both her arms were covered in tattoos. The name on her name tag read 'Meg' and she seemed bored, judging by the way her feet were on the desk and she was reading over the latest issue of People. She didn't even bother to look up when they came in. She just offered a half assed hello.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and I have an appointment", the solider said flashing her his best smile. 

She finally looked up and smirked at him before leaning back and shouting. "Little unicorn, get your ass out here! A cute guy has an appointment with you."

Before either of them could blink, a man came bounding out from the back room. He had short black hair that looked like he'd just gotten done having some pretty fantastic sex. His eyes were so blue you could almost drown in them. He was wearing a baby blue v-neck t shirt and on his right forearm he had a rather large old looking cross. On his left were a series of quotes that made up a snake which was biting into an apple. He also had the words 'pleasure and pain' tattooed around his wrists. What threw Dean however was the flower crown he was wearing.

"Oh hi, sorry my name is Castiel. But you can call me Cas," the man rushed through shaking Dean's hand then Benny's. His deep voice was like dark chocolate melting on your skin. It made Dean shiver pleasantly. His smile was very warm just like his eyes, now that Dean got a better look at them. He seemed to notice Benny's eyes linger on his flower crown and laughed. His laugh, the solider thought, was the sexiest sound he'd heard in ages. "I know I'm suppose to look like some tough guy with all these tattoos but I'm not. I love flower crowns and watching My Little Pony. I really am just a big softy despite how I look."

"To each his own my father always said. We're just here to get Dean his tattoo. Your reviews say you're the best in the whole town."

"Oh wow, I had no idea", Cas mumbled his deep voice catching slightly. His face had turned a soft shade of pink at the compliment. "Well then, I shall do my best to not disappoint."

They followed him into the back room which was much cooler then the front. The two marines both shivered slightly as the cold air hit them. Castiel opened the first curtain and Dean climbed into the chair. Benny sat down on a stool in the corner. 

"Alright on the phone you told my brother you wanted a sword with a ribbon around it. And on the ribbon you'd have names. I did a rough sketch on what that might look like. If you like the idea then I can get started."

Cas handed the picture over and Dean gave it a glance. It was better then he'd imagined and beyond perfect. He couldn't wait to have his on his arm." 

"Yeah man it's perfect! Oh, umm," Dean fumbled pulling out a small sheet of paper, "Here are the names I want written and I need them in that order."

"Alright then I can do that. I'm gonna go get some more disinfecting wipes first." With that Castiel left and headed down the hall. 

"You think he's hot don't you?", Benny whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up you dumbass, I just think he's being nice is all."

"Sure that why you're blushing and oh, what's that. Is that a gun in your pocket Mr. Winchester or are you just happy to see me?"

"I've never been happy to see you ever Benny, not one damn time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen no judgment okay, brother? If you like him then go for it. I'm not John, and I'm not gonna treat you any different for liking a guy. Well, as long as you top that is. If you bottom I'll never let you live it down."

Before Dean could reply, however, Castiel had walked back in. He wiped down Dean's arm and started explaining what was going to happen. How long it was going to take to heal and how to properly clean it. He smiled the whole time and gave his arm a soft squeeze when he was done. 

"Don't worry, I've been shot at and even stabbed. No little tattoo is gonna hurt me."

Cas chuckled and grabbed the needle. He was careful the whole time; treating Dean like a delicate flower. It made his heart flutter slightly in his chest. He had no idea why this man he'd barely known for 20 minutes was doing this to him. There was just something about Castiel that made him smile. The man (who was thankfully no longer wearing the flower crown) seemed so nice and sweet despite looking like a man who'd just gotten out of jail. His whole body screamed sex and yet his eyes looked so damn sweet.

"Okay then all done", Cas declared with a rather large grin across his face. 

Dean and Benny both looked at his arm in awe. It looked even more amazing on his arm then it did on the paper. And there on the ribbon were the names of his loved ones. Everyone from his mom and dad to Pamela , Rufus, and Ash. Pamela had gotten blown up because she'd been reckless. Dean really never thought he'd forgive himself for her death. Rufus had been John's friend but he died saving Dean's life. So Dean felt he owed the man at least this much.

"Thanks, man! It's fucking amazing", Dean could hardly contain his happiness at seeing it. He thought it would have depressed him but somehow it gave him a closure he hadn't had before. 

He walked over to pay Meg with a huge smile, hardly taking his eyes off the art he now had on his arm. Benny patted him on the back and chuckled before whispering in his ear. "So dude you gonna ask him out or what."

The man in question was smiling at him and those blue eyes suddenly locked with green. Dean couldn't think for a second he almost started forgetting where he was. Castiel was just so fucking hot and Dean knew he needed to ask him out. Even if it was only for one night he needed to get into those pants. He needed to be with a guy like that for a little while. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone but himself. He wanted this so he decided just to go for it. 

Castiel walked him to the door and Benny left first heading toward his truck. 

"So I'm sure you get this all the time but wanna go out with me for drinks Friday?"

"I really don't. The only person who ever takes me out is Meg, but yeah sure! I'd love to go out with you.", Castiel snatched Dean's phone and put his number in before smiling and pushing him out the door. "See you Friday", he shouted with a deep laugh that made Dean shiver.

"So you got a date with him! Good job Dean. I'm so proud of you my wittle baby's got a date", Benny teased as Dean got in his own car. 

"Shut up you over-grown teddy bear or I'll be sending you to a teddy bear doctor."

Truth be told though he couldn't have been happier. He'd asked out a cute guy for drinks Friday and he had closure. Plus a freaking epic looking tattoo on his arm. All in all not a bad day. Now time to go home and call Sam, he wasn't looking forward to his brothers bitching about the tattoo. But he couldn't wait to see this face when he showed him on Skype.


	2. The Righteous Soilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally go on their date.

Castiel Novak knew at a young age he didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer like the rest of his large family. He wanted to be an artist he loved the colors. He loved drawing new things shading them and making them come to life. He felt like he was god of his own little world when he drew. But his father and older brothers told him to stop. That there was no way to support himself doodling like he was. He'd cry of course because Michael and Lucifer could be so cruel. But Gabriel was always there for him to pick him up. To tell him what he was doing was not only brilliant but worthwhile. He told him that he'd be famous some day. And sure he was lying but it gave Castiel the will to never give up.

Gabriel was kicked out at 17 when father caught him having sex with the gardener. Then Balthazar was left watching over him. Balthazar was a great big brother minus his drinking. But he always stood by Castiel held him up and made him smile. That's why when he turned 18 he snuck Castiel away. The 16 year old never looked back he never wanted to. Sure it had been hard taking care of themselves even with Gabe's help. But they'd made it this far they couldn't quit now.

So Gabe got a job at some dirty strip club and Balthazar followed. They never told him, however, they didn't want Castiel knowing. They wanted him in school doing the best he could. Then off to college to make something of himself. It was around the time Castiel turned 19 that things all changed. First thing was he started getting high after shotgunning with Meg. Second he got his first tattoo which was a large set of wings on his back. Third he dropped out of college. He studied tattoos for a long time after that. He wanted to be an artist on the human canvas. He wanted to make something that would change people. 

When the shop went under Gabriel, Balthazar and him bought it. Cas pretty much ran it while teaching his brothers everything he'd learned. They also had to attend a few night classes. Everything began to fall into place by the time he was 23. He owned a nice tattoo shop he ran with his three most favorite people ever. They made enough to keep them afloat and to even afford some luxury items. 

Meg (who'd been Castiel's friend ever since she asked him out and got turned down) was also a great asset. She was always willing to work sometimes even without pay when they were having troubles at first. She may have had an attitude but she was dedicated. 

Now here he was closing the door after getting his first date since breaking up with Uriel. He was so happy, plus Dean seemed nice and he had a great ass. Castiel turned around to see Meg smirking at him like the Cheshire cat. He knew the teasing was about to start but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I've been telling you for a year and half to date and you finally start now."

"I told you I would when I was ready", he replied sharply turning around to avoid her gaze.

"No judgment Cas, I'm happy for you he seems like a sweetheart. But I always heard that once you go black you can never go back."

At that Castiel turned and flipped her off. They both shared a laughed while she ordered lunch. He heard a car pull up in that and raced for the door. He was happy to see his brothers had returned, with the new ink and gloves, as they'd been running low. 

"Yo little bro! Gonna help us or stand there and admire my greatness from afar? I mean I understand not wanting to get to close. I am so brilliant", Gabriel shouted with a smirk on his face. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes as Cas made his way outside. He took the first box of gloves from Balthazar walked them back inside. He could hear two other sets of feet following behind him. 

"Oh my god Gabe, Bal you won't believe this!" Meg called out running toward the storage room.

Castiel set the boxes up and rushed out, standing in front of Meg. He locked eyes with her as though he stood a chance at staring her down. He knew it was a lost cause so he sighed and threw his hands up. 

"Some cutie came in to get a tattoo and ended up asking Cas out for Friday."

His brothers turned to him smiling brightly. Balthazar hugged him first then Gabe ruffled his hair affectionately. Meg however had gone to get lunch and lock up. They ate in a comfortable silence all the while Castiel couldn't stop grinning. For the first time in a long time it would be a real date. Not just a random bar hook-up like he'd been doing. Sure sex was fun but he wished he knew peoples names before went home with them. 

He finished first and grabbed a small wooden box from the drawer behind him. He pulled out a joint before closing the box again. Castiel didn't often get high when he'd have to work again. But he felt like it and no one here was going to judge him for it. He hopped off the stool and climbed onto the chair. Where he smoked slowly enjoy the calming sensation that filled his body. 

Meg cleaned up before stealing the remaindered of the joint and smoking it. He didn't mind though, Meg was more of a sister then his own sister. Gabriel and Balthazar started setting up opening the doors. 

About 12 or 13 more people stopped by that day, but Castiel only thought about Dean. He thought about him when he got home as well. Which is how he ended up naked on his bed two fingers inside him. Screaming out the name of a man he'd yet to even see shirtless, but oh how he couldn't even care. He'd soon see so much more of the soilder. He could hardly wait to feel the man deep inside him. Making him call out and cry and shake. Dean seemed like a man who was good in bed.

Speaking of Dean, he rolled over to see a text from the man. Sure it was 3am but Cas didn't care at all. 

'Hey sorry for not getting back to you until now. Just wanted to say thanks again and I can't wait til tonight.'

The blue eyed man couldn't keep the grin off his face. The day seemed to race by clients faces all blurring together. Castiel was getting off early so he could change before Dean came to get him. He knew just what he'd wear too: his favorite light blue shirt and his orgy jeans. The shirt always looked fantastic on him. Even better when he hadn't shaved in a while, and the jeans hugged his ass perfectly. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to keep his hands away. 

He left a little early so he'd have time to shower and get dressed. Dean was picking him up at nine outside his shop. He hoped his brothers would be gone so they wouldn't embarrass him. He wanted today to go well. 

He raced back over to the shop and unlocked the door with a smile. They'd all left, thankfully, so Castiel sat inside. He waited while playing a game of words with friends against Meg. He kept trying to tell himself he wasn't nervous, but he was. The older man hadn't dated in a while and even then. He hadn't gone on many before meeting Uriel. He didn't wanna embarrass himself tonight. 

"Hey sorry I kept you waiting Cas. I didn't mean to", Dean said with a nervous chuckle as he walked into the shop.

Castiel hadn't even notice the solider was running late. He just shook his head a smiled grabbing his coat. He felt Dean's eyes linger on his ass when he bent over. 

"See something you like?", Cas quipped with a sexy smirk on his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and followed him out. Castiel took a moment to look over his date's car. He wasn't a huge classic car fan but even he could enjoy something so wonderful: a 1967 Chevy Impala. And what a beauty, so perfectly preserved.

"She was my old man's before he passed on. She's mine now most loyal amazing car ever. She's never been any trouble, either. Just wish I knew more people like her."

"Don't we all."

Dean was a gentleman and opened his door before climbing in. The drive to the restaurant wasn't long so neither of them talked. Castiel spent the time trying to calm himself down. While Dean kept reminding himself that there was no pressure. Dean parked and again opened Cas's door. 

"Oh my, what a gentlemen", Cas said as he took Dean's arm and was led inside. 

"This is the Roadhouse bar and grill. It's amazing. I know the owner and her daughter, though, so maybe I'm biased."

"I bet it is! I mean, it smells so good in here."

"Dean!", a female voice shouted as they sat down in one the booths.

Standing before them was a girl no older than 19. She had long blonde hair and lovely brown eyes. She was wearing a white t shirt that hung over a pair of black jeans.

"Hey Jo! I thought you had tonight off", Dean said smiling at her as she leaned over for a hug.

"Nah, at the last minute Carol called in sick so I have to fill in. It sucks, but hey what can you do. So whose your cute friend?"

"Oh my bad, uh, Jo this is Cas and Cas this is Jo. She's like my little sister."

Castiel smiled politely despite the fact she was looking over him like he wasn't good enough. They shook hands and she turned away from him to look back at Dean. 

"Benny mentioned something about a guy named Cas when he came in. He gave you the tat right." She looked back over at Castiel, "Great job, it's so cool."

After that she warmed up and even smiled at him. Dean ordered first giving Castiel time to look over the menu. When they'd placed their orders she left. They sat there at first in a nervous silence.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest. It's been a while since I've been on date."

Cas smiled, hearing Dean say that made him feel so much better. "I haven't been on one in sometime either. So I guess we're both a tad nervous."

"Yeah, you could say that", Dean laughed his green eyes lighting up.

Cas's breath seemed to catch in his chest at the sight. He blushed and smiled back at the man. Jo set their food down winking at the couple before leaving. 

"So Cas, did you always wanna do what you do?"

"I wanted to be an artist as a kid, so yeah in a way I've always wanted to do this."

"That's lucky. People rarely end up doing this they really want."

"What about you Dean, didn't you always wanna be a solider?"

Dean paused setting his fork down and sipping from his beer. "Not really but my dad was one so I ended up following in his footsteps. My baby brother Sammy didn't though he's working on being a lawyer."

"My older brothers a lawyer. It's a good job if it's one you enjoy."

Dean looked up and smiled at Cas "Yeah, he really does enjoy law. He finds it interesting."

"I never did, but I think that's because I've always preferred paint to people."

"I hope you don't prefer paint to me."

"Never", Castiel said before finishing off his beer. 

They tipped and left the grill, but not before Dean thanked his friend Benny. Outside it was raining and Cas couldn't help but laugh and splash in the water. Dean drove Cas back to the shop and laughed the whole way, as Castiel sang along with the radio in horribly off key. 

"Do you wanna come in?", the older man offered.

"Uhh, sure, sounds like fun", the solider replied, following the man inside.

Cas turned on the lights and turned up the heat. He pulled his soaking wet shirt over his head and tossed it against at chair. That's when Dean got a good look at the wings on his back. They were huge and covered almost all the skin on him. 

"That must've hurt a fuck lot", Dean mumbled, eyes following the pattern.

"Nah, I was pretty high when I got it. Some really good weed Meg managed to score."

He led Dean back and shoved him into the chair with a devious smile. He unbuckled the soldier's jeans and slipped them down his legs. Then he tugged the boxers down with them, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Dean's. 

Dean lifted his hips up slightly to help Cas pull his jeans down. When the older man felt they were far enough down he grabbed out a bottle of lube. He'd hidden it away in the coat just in case. Cas squirted some onto his hand before stroking Deans hard cock. Who in turned tipped his head back and moaned softly.

It had been so long since someone else touched him. Cas' small hands felt so good on him, so burning. Cas kept it slow at first just enjoying the weight in his hand. Smiling at the way Dean would buck his hips and groan. The soft sighs that spilled from the man's lips.

He started picking up the pace, loosening his grip slightly. When Cas reached the head he'd do a small twist that left Dean panting. Cas was skilled and even if it had been awhile for Dean, a hand job had never felt this good. Those blue eyes looking at him taking him apart. He felt naked and raw and so incredible. Suddenly he felt a warm hand tug his balls softly. Rolling them gently between against his palm.

"Ahh shit Cas fuck babe thats-" 

"I know and trust me it's only going to get better."

Cas pulled his hand off Dean cock quickly replacing it with his hot mouth. He sucked on the head swirling his tongue around before dipping it into the slit tasting the slight precum that had built up there.

Dean could hardly keep still it felt too good. He hadn't felt like this in ages he missed it. And Cas was beyond good at what he was doing.

The blue eyed man smirked when he pulled off with a obscene pop. Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. He licked slowly down the shaft grinning when Dean would buck his hips. 

"Cas, dammit, you're so fucking good at this. Holy god, your tongue is amazing", Dean moaned.

Castiel had returned his mouth to the tip humming around it. Before deep throating the solider, his chapped lips dragging down the sensitive skin. The sensation was overwhelming and so fucking intense.

"Oh god", Dean shouted arching off the chair. "More, Cas, please more, oh please."

Cas gagged a little but kept going; he really loved this part. Dean was slowly losing control of himself and it was amazing. Cas loved making his partner fall apart. He loved how they'd fuck his mouth. And Dean was no exception to this. He kept moaning out broken praises. 'So good Cas' and 'Oh yeah just like that'. His hips moving fast and hitting the back of Cas' throat. 

Dean knew he wasn't gonna last much longer he just had no idea how to tell Cas. His mouth couldn't even seem to form the words. "I'm cumming Cas", Dean finally screamed.

A moment later he was spurting thick ropes of cum into Cas's mouth. Cas swallowed gladly, moaning around the base of the twitching cock. 

Dean slumped back and sighed softly. Cas licked him clean before pulling tucking him away. 

"Hey, you're still hard", the solider said with a pleased sigh. "Want me to return the favor?"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't mind waiting. I wanted to that, and besides, later when I'm alone I'll have something to think about."

Cas reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a joint. He lit it with a sigh and sat down on his stool. 

"That what I think it is?"

"It's pot, yeah. You want some?", Cas asked holding the joint out.

Dean slowly climbed off the chair and grabbed the joint before putting it to his lips. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke hit his lungs with a relaxed look in his eyes. He then leaned in and pressed his mouth to Cas'. Cas moaned as the smoke filled his lungs. It had been a while since he'd done this and it felt wonderful. Dean did it again before slipping his hand between Castiel's legs. 

Cas snatched the joint from Dean taking a hit before pulling the man against him. They kissed deeply and the older man couldn't help the sounds he made. He was sure he was gonna cum just like this. Dean jacking him off through his jeans like some easy teenager, but he really couldn't bring himself to care because it was awesome. Each hit was followed by another deep maddening kiss. He couldn't tell what was getting him high anymore. 

Cas came hard, crying out as the soldier's hand sped up. It took a while for them both to come down from their mutual high. Cas felt his cum cooling against his thighs and blushed. They both shared a laugh before Dean left and Cas drove himself home.


	3. Embarrassing stories I'd rather forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's worried about just how much he likes Cas. So Benny has to force them to talk. But when they go to the shop they meet Castiel's older brothers Gabe and Balthazar.

"It's been three days since your date. Why haven't you called him?", Benny shouted frustratedly.

Dean sighed heavily and shut off the TV, "Because the date it was so..."

"So awful? So horrible? So what? Brother, come on", Benny shouted running his hands through his hair. 

Dean had called him after the date singing and then the next day nothing. He'd heard nothing from him about Castiel. Dean seemed to not want to talk about the man at all. Which was odd since the date seemed to have been a success. Benny wasn't going to say anything, but Dean sounded depressed when he called, so he ran over to found Dean drinking and watching M.A.S.H re-runs. 

"It was perfect, Benny. The date was fucking perfect. Jo even liked him; I mean come on she hates everyone I date. He was funny and nice and gives some amazing head. Plus he gets a hold of some really good weed. I shotgunned for the first time in years and it was epic."

"So wait, the date was so perfect you're not gonna call him again because-?"

"Because it was perfect, Benny. it was so damn perfect that I'm starting to think I may want to try being in a relationship with him."

"What's the harm in that?", Benny asked with a pained sigh.

"I'm scared, man. I really like him and I'm scared. I'm scared I'll go too fast and drive him away. I'm scared I'll get to close to him, dammit. It's all too much. He's too much and I just can't, not now."

"Go take a shower, get dressed and then we're going over to see if he's there. You're at least gonna be a man about this."

Dean glared but got up anyway and headed for the shower. Benny really hoped, beyond hoped, that Castiel would take him back. Ever since Lisa there had been a huge void in Dean's life. He just wanted Dean to happy for once. He wanted someone to show Dean that he mattered, and that his life held meaning. That it was worth so much more than he made it out to be. Benny wanted someone to show Dean he deserved to be saved out of this rough and tumble life. That he was more than the blood on his hands and the bodies on his back. 

Benny had met Dean back in Afghanistan when he'd almost died. Dean had saved his life without a second thought. He'd almost died in the process but that didn't seem to even matter. Benny knew then and there that Dean and him were gonna be friends, cause it really looked like he could use one.

"Hey, is this good?", Dean shouted from behind the bedroom door. He was holding up a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

"Yeah that's fine! Let's just hurry up, dumbass."

He could hear Dean bitching on the other side of the door. The man could never just do what Benny asked, nope. He had to complain, even if it was to benefit him in the long run. But Benny wasn't going to give up, not now. Not when Dean maybe be able to finally see the light at the end of this road. He and Sam had worried about Dean never finding happiness for too long. There was no way in hell he could just stand by and watch this.

"Alright, I'm ready to go.", Dean grumbled out as he tossed his car keys at Benny. "I'm too tired and drunk to drive so you do it."

"Whatever you big, lazy ass baby. You could at least seem like you give a damn about yourself."

"Why, I don't care, Benny. So why should I lie?"

The solider shuffled out of the house leaving his friend standing there shock and annoyed. Benny just shook his head and followed him. They climbed in the car in silence, enjoying the sound of the wind rushing by. No radio and no talking just time to think. Dean really didn't want to think, cause if he did he ended up thinking about a certain blue eyed man. No a certain blue eyed angel. Castiel had to be an angel was just so perfect. They'd only been on one date but he had Dean going crazy.

"Do you think I'm feeling too much for him to soon?", the solider asked his friend fear seeping into his voice.

"Not at all. I knew I loved Andrea before our first date. She was so sweet when we met and so damn sexy. I knew before our first kiss that I wanted her. That I wanted her to be my last first kiss ever. Falling for someone can happen slowly or all at once, brother. You may not love this guy but you sure seem to care. And there ain't nothin wrong with that."

"Thanks.", Dean whispered, eyes never leaving the window. His thoughts drifted to Castiel in the shop smiling at costumers. He hoped he wasn't too late; it had only been three days. But in that time Castiel could have gotten asked out 100 times. 

In the shop, however, Castiel spun around on his stool staring at his phone. "I wonder why he hasn't called. Do you think it was a bad idea to smoke on the first date?"

"Calm down, Cas it's only been a few days. He's probably just waiting around ya know. It's all part of the dating game." Balthazar reassured him.

"I don't want someone who plays games and he didn't seem that type. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I'm not ready for this again. Maybe I should have just stayed with Uriel." Castiel whispered the last part but his brothers heard it. 

"Don't you ever even think about going back to that shithead. Maybe this Dean guy isn't the one but that doesn't mean anything. I'm so sure your gonna find someone Cas.", Gabriel said hugging his little brother tight.

"I hope Dean calls. I really liked him, Gabe. He was nice. He didn't mind my flower crown and he liked my work. Plus Meg thinks he's cute and she doesn't say nice things about anyone."

Just then the brothers heard a loud pounding on the front door. Balthazar jumped up and angrily walked over to the door. Castiel and Gabriel followed behind him curious to see who was there. With Meg out sick they'd been having a hard time keeping track of appointments.

"Who are you?", they heard Balthazar asked hotly glaring at whomever was at the door. 

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm here to talk to Cas."

Castiel ran to the door throwing it open his eyes wide with shock. The solider stood there shoulders slumped looking defeated.

"Before you talk I need to speak, Cas, so please just listen. I'm not here to give you some sob story and tell you that I love you or any of that girly shit and then we'll drive into the sunset and live happily ever after. I'm here to say that I like you so fucking much that it kinda scares me. It's been a long time since I felt like this. Her name was Lisa and I left her. I'm scared that I'm gonna fuck things up with you like I did with her. So when I found myself liking you too much for just a first date I panicked, but that's not a good reason who what I did. So if you want I'll just leave and stay away but I hope maybe, just maybe, we could grab lunch.", Dean looked up his eyes were filled with hope and fear. 

"You're an assbutt", Castiel laughed out as he hugged the man.

"Assbutt?", Benny asked from behind Dean.

"Yeah, we don't know what it means either. He said once when he was nine and ever since it just stuck.", Gabriel said holding out his hand. "I'm Gabe and this is Balthazar. You can just call him Bal if that's too confusing."

"Benny, and it's nice to meet you both."

Castiel and Dean slowly pulled apart blushing slightly. The group walked inside and Balthazar locked the door again. 

The group walked inside and Balthazar locked the door again. Gabriel made his way to the back prompting everyone to follow suit. Gabe and Balthazar dragged some chairs over and everyone sat down in a small circle. Dean and Cas didn't mind as they were practically in each other's laps. 

"Calm down you two! I mean, geez, on the tattoo chair and now on the stools. I mean damn Castiel is nothing sacred?"

Cas blushed and glared at his brother before pulling away from Dean. "Are you gonna order Chinese or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ordering you little butt. Oh, that reminds me Dean Castiel prefers to bottom I hope you don't mind."

"Gabriel!", Castiel shouted standing up and knocking his chair back.

"Chill, Cas, I was only playing around. Just like you and lover boy the other night. In my chair!"

Castiel's blush deepened and he picked up his chair and sat back down. Gabriel walked away into the front room and called up the Chinese place. Balthazar, however, stayed there snickering and sipping his scotch.

"Yo hicks, what do you want?"

Dean and Benny looked at each other confused. "Uhh, I'll take the orange chicken and Benny normally gets beijing beef."

Benny nodded and Gabriel went back to ordering. 

"Bal, pour me a glass, I feel like I'm gonna need it", Castiel said with a groan.

"Aww, don't be like that, Cas! You know you can't drink. Remember Halloween at Meg's house? You pulled out your dick in front of a room full of people."

"In his defense there were only about 20 people there.", Gabriel added as he sat back down.

"Could we not do this? Dear god, you're not my parents you giant assbutts."

"Oh, oh! That reminds me of the time Cas pulled out his dick and pissed on grandpa's casket. The whole family freaked; it was so great. He was only three but already such a sass master."

"Gabriel I swear to god, I will stab you."

"Dean and I gave each other handie in the dessert." ,Benny said conversationally. 

Everyone turned to him in shock before Gabe and Balthazar started laughing. Dean looked annoyed and embarrassed, his face turning bright red.

"Yeah, it was hot and we were bored an all of a sudden that he was horny. I'm the kind of guy that just don't care. So I jerked him and he did me and then we took a nap. It was a nice."

"Benny, you better shut the fuck up or so help me I will rip your head off."

"Oh calm your britches, brother, we're all men here. I'm sure we've all jerked another guy off during a time of war."

This only made the men laugh harder, even Castiel had started to snicker softly beside him.

"Oh, Cas, don't you dare laugh! I remember you once hooked up with someone embarrassing."

"I have no problem admitting the names of anyone I've hooked up with, Balthazar. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about any of my partners."

"Cousin Inias" Balthazar recounted with an evil smirk playing across his lips.

"Oh my god! You fucked your cousin?", Dean shouted.

"No, we were 14 and he's my third cousin by marriage. And it was only a hand job behind the tool shed. At the family reunion mind you but still we were just kids."

"I can top that", Benny quipped as he took of his jacket. "Dean once gave a pastors son head."

Everyone shut up and turned to look at Dean. "He was hot", Dean whispered.

Suddenly the room erupted even Dean was laughing. It was embarrassing and juvenile and so damn funny. It had been so long since he laughed like this. So long stuck in the darkness that the light burned. But it was a pleasant burn that came with happiness. That came with finally being outside of the pain. He was never going back to that darkness again. He couldn't not now that he'd seen this bright light. Cas' bright light that gave him hope. 

He was ripped from this thought when the food arrived. Benny and Gabriel both rose at the same time. 

"I can pay for it on my own cowboy."

"Sorry can't let you do that, shorty."

"I once killed a man for calling meet short. Would you like to me him?"

"How can I meet a dead man shorty."

"I can bury your body with his."

Balthazar pushed passed them and answered the door. He quickly handed over the money probably a little too much. But he didn't care he walked back over and passed out the food. Gabriel and Benny sat down playfully threatening each other. It was odd to watch seeing as how they just met, but they really seemed to click as friends which made Dean immensely happy. Benny didn't have many friends at all. He'd been to jail briefly before he joined the corps and people still held it against him once they found out. 

But now it seemed good it seemed happy. They were eating with what Dean hoped were some new friends. Balthazar and Gabriel were telling jokes of Castiel's past and Benny joined in with a few of the funnier war stories. By the time lunch was over Dean had choked twice. Castiel was walking them both to the door when Dean paused.

"Will you come out with me to lunch tomorrow?"

Castiel smiled sadly "Sorry, I don't think I can Dean."

"What? Why not?"

"Because how do I know it won't be three days again before I hear from you?"

"I promise if he hasn't called you 10 hours after your date I'll drag him down here.", Benny shouted from outside.

"He won't need to because I won't wait, Cas. I promise. I give you my word as a marine that I won't break this date. And that afterwards I'll call you and ask you out again, because you're amazing and I'd be a fool not to."

Castiel smiled brightly and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Text me later and we'll figure out a time. Meg is coming back so it might be more of a dinner then a lunch."

With that Dean Winchester left feeling like he was on cloud 9.


	4. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes into town to meet Castiel and may leave with a new special someone!

Dean could hardly wait until Sam arrived. Sure, it wasn't until tomorrow, but it felt like ages away. Castiel was finally going to meet his little brother! It was fitting since they'd been dating all of 4 and half months. It was time for Sam to meet him and be the final judge. Dean really hoped his brother and Cas got along, because, no matter what, if Sam hated him things wouldn't work. Dean could never pick a lover over his baby brother, even if that lover was Cas. He didn't want to lose Castiel, though, he was just too amazing. 

Dean was starting to think he was in love. He didn't know if it was too early to know but the feeling wouldn't go away. He was just getting used to admitting it to himself though, so he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to tell Cas just yet. Besides, what if Castiel didn't feel the same way? What if he laughed at Dean or told him it was too early and too fast to tell? Sure, he could return Dean's feelings but Dean Winchester wasn't really a name that held good luck in love. It was a name that came with good orgasms and great fun - not someone you'd wanna spend the rest of your life with. 

But that's what he wanted: to spend the rest of his life with Cas. So he prayed for the first time since he was a child. He prayed that Cas and Sam would get along. That Cas would return his feelings. And that maybe, just maybe, he could find someone for his little brother. After all, he didn't wanna be the only one happy and Sam deserved happiness after Jess, who had died in a house fire a few years back. Sam hadn't really dated since then, but maybe he could change that.

Right now, however, he was with Benny picking out a new table. His old one was much too small and one leg was too short. Castiel had promised him great sex if Dean went out and bought one. He'd practically ran out the door after that, calling Benny on his way so they could met up. Dean really didn't like shopping alone anyway. It was boring and he always felt like people were judging him.

"Hey brother, you okay in there?", Benny asked with a hint of amusement. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that, just thinking is all."

"About which part? Sam coming over to visit, him meeting your boyfriend, or the fact that you're in love with Cas?"

"What!? Who in the hell said I was in love with Cas?"

"You did, dumb ass. I can tell cause of the way you look at him. If it's any consolation he loves you too."

"No, he doesn't. There's just no way an angel like Cas could love a guy like me."

"He no angel, Dean. He's human and he's flawed just like everyone else. And he loves you so much, brother. I see it when he looks at you: like no one else in the whole world matters. You two could be standing in hell and all he'd see was you."

Dean stopped and just looked at Benny for a moment. He wanted to believe him so badly. He wanted to believe Cas could love him. Love him the same way he loved Cas but it wasn't possible. Cas wasn't flawed like he was. Cas was just so perfect. He was kind and loving and tried so hard not to judge. He was honest and open and never one to pick fights.

"I don't deserve his love", Dean whispered as he started walking again.

"Do you believe that, brother, or is that John talking?" 

Dean jerked around before grabbing Benny by the collar and slamming into a pillar. "Don't you dare say that again. My father has nothing to do with this. He loved me. He was proud of me."

"Sure he did, brother. That must be why he smacked you around so much. That's why he'd forget to feed you and run off for days."

Dean growled and slammed Benny harder against the pillar as he felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. "He loved me. He loved me.", Dean repeated, more trying to convince himself then Benny. 

"Sam loves you and so do I. I know Bobby loves you more than anything. I've heard him call you his son more often than not. And lets no forget Charlie, Jo, an Ellen. Plus, now you've got Castiel, who loves you beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Dean shook, blinking away his tears. He looked up at Benny's smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. If his friend – no. If his brother truly believed Cas loved him then he must. Benny was never wrong when it came to love.

"I want a glass table. Those look so epic, dude."

"No way, brother. They're a real pain in the ass to clean, plus easily broken. You want something that can hold up during sex right?"

"True. I mean why get a table you can't fuck on?"

"Plus you're gonna be having over not only Cas and Sam but his brothers and Meg. Oh and Andrea and I are coming. So you want a table that won't stain easily. And something that can with stand gun fire."

"You are so funny, Benny. Remind me to laugh next time, okay?"

"If you memory's so bad you can't remember to laugh then how do you remember to wipe your ass?"

Dean rolled his eyes as the past several tables. He wanted a black one now. Something sturdy to go in his apartment. He had the room, but he'd just never gotten one until now. The table he used had been there when he moved in, but now he was going to get one that was his. 

"We have to get chairs, don't we?"

"Yeah, brother, unless you want us to sit on the floor."

"Well", Dean said, laughing when Benny shoved him slightly.

He spotted it about an hour after arriving at the store. It was dark brown on the top with black legs. The chairs, however, are what made him buy it. They were the same ones at the table when he was a kid, very rustic looking and a nice shade of black. It took a bit of doing to load the boxes into Benny's truck, which was a reason in and of itself to go shopping with Benny. It had been almost two hours by the time they got back to his place which was nothing compared to the hours they spent putting the table together. Or, well, getting the things to put the table together.

Because Dean didn't have any tools at home they had to go get Benny's, which resulted in Andrea asking about what Sam would want to eat and, of course, then her going into detail about what she planned to bring. Benny had to tell her three times they had to go before she finally understood. Once they left ,though, things went by much faster. Putting the table and chairs together went by like a breeze. Benny left after they finished because Castiel would be over shortly. 

Benny laughed as Dean all but shoved him out the door. "Just be careful, brother. That table may hold one of you but there's no guarantee to both!"

Dean just rolled his eyes and shut the door. He'd know soon enough weather the table could hold them both. Because he fully intended to take Cas on that table. The idea already had him hard. Castiel would look so good pale skin pressed flush again the dark wood. The noises he made when being taken were perfect. Dean could hardly get enough of them. He was going to make his lover scream tonight. 

Castiel was closing up with Meg that night since Balthazar had a date and Gabe never closed. He was nervous about meeting Sam. He knew how much his own brother's opinions mattered, and Dean and Sam were just as close as he was with his brothers. He could never ask Dean to choose him over Sam, even if he really wanted to. Cas feared that Sam wouldn't like him: they were so completely different. 

From what he knew, Sam was in college working on being a lawyer. He was a good honest guy who lost his girlfriend sometime ago. He enjoyed indie rock and reading classic books. Cas, on the other hand, dropped out of college because he felt an art degree was useless. He wasn't very honest seeing as how he lied often to get by when he was younger, and even now sometimes he lied to people. Plus he wasn't a big fan of classic lit. He more enjoyed poetry. And Cas liked pop music despite how much it annoyed everyone he knew.

"Don't worry about the little brother. He'll love you. I mean, what's not to love about you, Cas?"

"Uriel sure found a lot not to love.", Cas whispered regretting the words as they left his mouth. He always went to Uriel when he felt like this.

"Uriel was a no good piece of shit who should burn in hell. I don't care what anyone says. You're perfect, Cas, and a saint for trying as hard as you did with him."

"I know ,I know, Meg. But I'm freaked out. I really think I'm falling for Dean and it would break my heart to have him leave me now."

"Then just be yourself because you, my friend, are amazing. Truly one of a kind, Castiel. Sam will like you or I'll make sure he doesn't live long enough to tell Dean otherwise."

"Meg that's not funny. Dean loves his little brother."

"Who said I was joking?", Meg quipped as she shrugged on her jacket. "See ya at dinner tomorrow. I'll bring the rat poison."

Before Cas could yell at her, she was gone, and he was left alone in the shop worried and hungry. He pulled out his phone and texted Dean to order take out. He'd want something to eat when he arrived. The drive was about 20 minutes which, unfortunately, gave Cas some time to think. Think about every which way him meeting Sam could go wrong. All the ways he could embarrass himself or, worse, all the ways his brothers could embarrass him. By the time he got to Dean's place he'd almost worried himself sick.

Cas had completely forgotten about having Dean buy a new table. When he walked in he noticed it right away. It was lovely – especially the chairs. He also noticed how sturdy it looked, something he knew they'd both be testing out very soon. Dean walked in from his bedroom holding a bag of Mexican food. It smelled so good it made Cas hungry again. They ate at the table smiling softly at one another. It was like the calm before the storm. All that sexual tension boiling right beneath the surface. It was almost overwhelming.

Dean finished first and put his plate in the sink. He washed it, or at least feigned washing it, until Castiel was done eating. The second his lover's plate was in the sink Dean spun around and kissed him.

The kiss was an all-consuming a battle of tongues that had them both moaning, pressed flushed against each other. Enjoying the feeling of finally having each other. Dean ground his erection against Cas', who moaned loudly in response. The feeling was so incredible that both stumbled a bit. 

"Dean, we need condoms. And lube.", Cas said between broken moans as the taller man hoisted him up on the table. 

"Don't worry baby, I came prepared.", Dean fished around in his pocket before pulling out a condom and some lube. 

Cas groaned, grabbing the back of Dean's neck and kissing him. It was a clash of tongues and soft moans. Dean pulled back, nipping softly at Castiel's tongue and lips. He lowered his head and began trailing kisses down his lover's neck as he watched the man's blue eyes slowly turn black from pleasure. Cas felt so high from what Dean was doing. It was driving him crazy and they'd barely started. Dean just knew how to set him off.

Dean unbuttoned Cas' pants quickly and pulled them down, smirking when he noticed his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"You were expecting this I take it?", Dean murmured into Castiel's thigh.

"No, just really hoping."

Dean paused and locked eyes with Cas before lower his head. He smiled at the blue eyed man before grabbing his cock. Castiel whimpered at the feeling of Deans searing flesh against his. It burned and felt so good. Dean licked the head softly tasting the salt and skin. He lapped gently at the skin to gently it was driving Cas insane. But he didn't speed up he just licked softly. He squirted some lube on his palm using it to grip Castiel. Who in turned arched his back and cried out. He needed more of Dean but he knew that wouldn't happen. 

Dean took pity on Cas and began sucking, taking as much of him in as he could. The sudden change threw Castiel through for a loop. The feeling was overwhelming and Dean knew it. He knew just how to swirl his tongue and how softly to nip. It was the perfect distraction for prepping Cas. He slipped a finger in unnoticed by his lover who was bucking his hips wildly. 

"Dean, oh fuck... Dean, please more, I need more."

"I know what you need, baby, just let me take some time and give it to you."

Castiel's hand slipped behind his head forcing the solider to deep throat him. Dean didn't mind, he loved the way Cas tossed his head back and screamed. He swallowed around him and hummed knowing what it would do the older man.

"Oh fuck, Dean! For the love of god just hurry up."

But Dean just slipped another finger in and pulled his mouth off of Cas. He blew hot puffs of air against Cas' heated flesh. Cas in turn cried out even louder. He was sure the neighbors were going to call the cops but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dean grinned and slipped in a third finger. He knew it was going to fast but he hadn't anticipated getting so worked up. Cas had that affect on him though. He was so fucking sexy it drove Dean up the wall. He needed more than anything to be inside Cas, right now. He needs to feel those tight walls clench around his hard cock. 

"So wet for me, baby. So open for me. I'm gonna wreck this little hole and watch you cum. Cum like a good little slut on my cock."

"Oh, Dean, please please hurry up. I need you so bad."

Dean shoved his pants down not even bothering to remove them. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it across the room. Groaning, he removed his fingers from the tight heat just long enough to roll the condom on. He quickly slipped inside gasping at the feeling of being one with Castiel again.

Cas was clawing the table shirt bunched beneath his armpits. He whimpered with each passing thrust of the soldiers hard cock. They weren't going to last long but Dean was going to make it worthwhile. He slammed in hard burying himself deep within small hole, stretched over his cock.

"God, Cas, you look so good like this taking me. My big cock slammin deep inside your tight little ass."

Castiel screamed and gripped Dean shoulders. He had a kink for dirty talk and Dean used it all too well. He fucked him and said things so naughty Cas wouldn't possibly last. He arched up so only his head was touching the table. 

"Dean, it's so good I can't stand it."

"I know, baby. Cum, cum all over my thick cock. Cum while I pound your tight little ass."

Cas cried out his body jerked with the force of his orgasm. He collapsed back hitting the wood with a solid thud. Dean pounded away for a few more minutes before cumming deep inside Castiel. They stayed there for a while trying to even out their breathing. 

"That was amazing", Dean whispered as he slowly pulled his softening dick from Cas.

"Yeah, now carry me to bed. I need to sleep."

"Carry yourself, Cas. You've got legs."

"You just made them into jello so you have to carry me, assbutt."

"Fine, fine whatever you say your royal buttness."

"It's highness."

"It's sleeping on the table if it doesn't shut up."

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed softly as Dean carried him. He could walk sure but he didn't really want to. I was like cooking after getting high. Sure you wanted food but cooking sucks and you can just order take out. Besides, Cas really enjoyed the feeling of being carried after sex. It was almost like flying thanks to the sex high. Plus Dean wasn't at all short. The man in question tossed Cas unto graciously onto the bed. 

"Ow, that really hurt Dean."

"No, it didn't", Dean mumbled, walking slowly out and giving Castiel a nice view of his ass. He walked slowly to the dryer and pulled out the warm sheets. He'd stuck them in just after Cas arrived. 

He threw them at Cas who swatted at them pathetically. Still, they ended up slamming into his face with a soft thud.

"Thanks you giant assbutt. Now my nose is broken. I should sue you."

"One, there is no way that broke your nose, and two, fine sue me. I'll just get Sammy to represent me."

"Oh yeah? You're not the only one with a brother who studied law. Did I ever tell you Gabe was gonna be a lawyer? Dad had the whole thing set up. He'd been force feeding Gabriel law since birth. He was rattling off tax codes by the time I was two."

"That's fucking creepy, dude. I can't see his ass as some stuffy suit wearing lawyer."

"But that's what Sam is, right? Or, well, about to be."

"Nah, Sammy isn't like that. See, he's gonna do mostly charity work and stuff. Help out people and not just get rich."

"I hope he likes me", Cas whispered as the curled up together.

"Of course he will, baby. You're so beyond perfect it's not even funny. I just hope he doesn't see that and take you away."

Castiel chuckled softly and sighed, tucking his head against Dean's neck. "Night, Dean."

When Dean woke that morning Castiel was gone but he had left breakfast for him, thankfully still warm. Dean scarfed down his eggs and bacon, nearly choking. Dean hurried through his morning routine, because he only had 40 minutes to make an hour long drive. The solider could hardly wait to see his little brother. He was just out the door when he noticed two things: One, it was drizzling and two, he forgot his keys. He rushed back up in a panic praying he forgot to lock the door.

He hadn't, sadly, which is how he ended up waiting outside for Gabriel who had stolen Cas's key to let him inside.

"You're running real late there, Deano."

"Shut it, Gabe", Dean shouted back racing out of his room with the keys.

"Can I come with?", the older man asked a sly smirk on his lips. "I have a thing for tall men."

"You hit on my brother and I cut off your balls, tiny man."

"Fine, fine whatever. Just let me tag along."

"Hurry up and get in."

The drive to the airport was long and exhausting since Gabriel started singing along with every pop song on the radio. Dean was more than once tempted to punch him in the face hard, but he refrained and kept driving. 

"Dammit! I'm so late. I'm gonna get so much shit for this."

"Calm down, Dean. You're only like 30 minutes late. Balthazar once locked me out of our house for two hours so he could have a three way."

"Dude. What did I say about creepy sex stories?"

"That wasn't creepy it was twin girls."

"Doesn't make it any better, Gabe."

"Oh right, you're not a homophobe. I forget sometimes cause you look like one. No offense."

"What the fuck? How do I look like a homophobe? Ya know what? Nevermind. We're here. Get the hell out of my car."

Dean practically shoved Gabriel out of the Impala after he parked. They jogged up to the large glass building. Dean's eyes scanned over the rows of chairs and people. Looking for the familiar figure of his little brother.

"Is that him?", Gabe asked pointing to man who was indeed Sammy. Dean's whole face lit up as he ran to see him.

"Sammy", he shouted out smile growing when his little brother looked up from his text book.

"You're late.", Sam murmured slinging his bag over his shoulder. He gathered the rest of the books into his arms. "Can you grabbed my other duffle bag?"

"Nice seeing you too, bitch," Dean laughed out picking up the heavy bag.

"Jerk. Who's this?" Sam asked eyes locking briefly with Gabe's.

"Castiel's older brother, Gabriel."

"Pleased to meet you.", Gabe responded licking his lips as Sam shook his hand. Sam blushed slightly which Dean noticed immediately.

"You can't sleep with my brother, you tiny perverted creep."

"I can sleep with whomever I want Dean you don't own me.", Sam added hotly slightly annoyed by Dean's words.

"Let me rephrase that, Gabe. I'm dating your brother. Don't you think it'd be a tad creepy to sleep with mine.", Dean replied as they loaded the bags into the back. 

"Not really. I mean once Balthazar and I slept with the same guy. That was weird... not that he didn't have a fantastic ass."

"See, Sammy? You don't wanna end up another one of this trickster's sex stories."

"Trickster?", Sam asked turning around to look at Gabe.

"Oh it's a nickname I got as a kid. I have it tattooed on my ribs. There was a point in time where I even went only by Loki."

"Can I ask why you did that?"

"When you're a Novak you kind of test the waters before you pull yourself out and rebel."

"Novak, huh? You're not, by chance, related to Charles Novak?"

"Yeah, my father runs Novak and Milton - the law firm. My uncle is Richard Milton."

"Holy shit", Sam shouted jerking around yet again to look at Gabriel. He then looked at Dean and shouted "Why didn't you tell me you were dating a Novak."

"One, turn it down to a six, dude. I can hear you. Two, I didn't think it mattered, Sammy. Cas, Gabe and Balthazar don't talk to their family."

"Too true. Sadly my father couldn't see my greatness and forced me from the nest."

"Sorry to hear that", the younger man whispered, slumping down a bit in his seat.

"Don't be. My dad was a dead beat who preferred a belt to affection but that doesn't mean shit, because I'm my own man now and I don't ever have to see him again."

They pulled up at Dean's place to see Benny standing there smoking. He flicked the cigarette and stepped on as the exited the car. "Ya'll took forever. What the hell happened?"

"I was late leaving and so I was late getting back, old man."

"Who ya callin' old, brother?"

Sam stepped out and hugged Benny tightly. He'd missed the man. "How's Andrea?", he asked dumping his smaller duffle bag on Benny.

"She's doing well. Been hasslin me on havin kids. I don't think we're ready just yet but she wants 'em."

"Why didn't you tell me that?", Dean shouted smacking Gabriel lightly when the shorter man stole his keys.

"Because you said you never wanted kids cause they creep you out. Why would I talk to you about having something you hate?"

Gabriel unlocked the door before turning around and saying "I had a daughter. Well, almost had a daughter."

"Woah, what the fuck? You can't just spring that. Details, man."

"I was 19 and she was 17 and pretty. We fooled around and she got pregnant. She lost the baby and we never talked again. She married now or at least her Facebook says she married."

"Ahh, Facebook. We only truly use it to stalk our exes", Sam quipped as he set his stuff down in the spare bedroom.

"Well, now that I've shared some of my more embarrassing moments in life - I should go. Cas and Balthazar need me if we're going to finish by four today."

Gabriel ran out but not before winking at Sam who blushed yet again. Sam headed towards the shower with a small yawn. He informed Dean and Benny that he intended on showering before he took a nap. This gave the two of them time to get groceries and cook before tonight's big dinner. They decided to take Benny truck mainly because Dean wasn't in the mood to drive.

"I almost told Cas I loved him last night before bed but I lost my nerve."

Benny jerked and slammed on the brakes turning to look at Dean. "So you love him? You're sure about this Dean?"

"I just know. Maybe it's a little too fast, but I want him, Benny, and only him. If all goes well tonight I'll tell him before dessert. If not then at least he never knew how much I cared."

"Dean, it'll go perfect. I promise you. Sam will love Cas. He handled Gabe just fine."

"Yeah but Gabe's a fun guy he knows how to make people like him. Cas is great but making people like him isn't a skill he has."

"He's likable on his own because he cares so much for people. Plus Sam will like him because he loves you Dean, and anyone who makes you happy will make Sam happy."

"What would I do without you Benny?", Dean asked laughing softly punching his friend in the arm.

"You'd of never made it out of that war, brother, so I'm gonna say you'd die without me."

"Good to know you think so much of me."

"So what are you making for dinner anyway? You forgot to tell me."

"Oh yeah. I'm making burgers with homemade fries. Gabriel said he'd bring dessert and Cas is bringing the beer and wine."

"Andrea's making her momma's green bean casserole, like she told you all about yesterday."

They pulled up in front of Dean's apartment and he grabbed his bags. Waving, Benny drove off, leaving Dean to carry all the groceries inside. He washed up and started cooking. Queen played softly in the background while he cooked. Dean was so happy and he knew happiness didn't last, but he was so fucking tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was time for him to be happy and nothing was going to ruin it. He had his brother, his best friend, and someone to love. To quote one of his favorite TV shows: 'The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant.' 

"Damn it, I watch too much Doctor Who."

"Yeah, you do. But so do I. I mean, come on, Matt Smith is kind of sexy.", a deep voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hey, Cas! Isn't it a little early for you to be here?"

"Baby, it's 3:30."

"Oh shit. Can you handle the rest of these burgers while I go shower?", Dean rushed through as he kissed Cas on the cheek.

"Sure, go ahead.", the older man responded as Sam entered the kitchen.

Sam watched Dean run into the bathroom and laughed. "Hi! I'm Sam and you must be Castiel."

"Hi, Sam. So glad to finally meet you! And you can call me Cas. Everyone else does."

"Listen, I just wanna get this out of the way. I like you. I mean you seem good for Dean. He's cooking and from what Benny told me in his last email you two are really working out. I've been waiting for Dean to find someone like you. So just don't hurt him and we won't have a problem."

"Trust me, I could never hurt Dean. Well, unless we're in bed in which case-"

"Please. No more. Never tell me things like that, god. You're a lot like you're brother Gabriel."

"Oh shit. You met that idiot? Please don't let that reflect upon me."

"Nah, he seems kinda cool. Hey you're a Novak right? That's kinda interesting."

"Yeah, if you wanna be a lawyer that is. If you want anything else then it's awful."

"Your brother mentioned that in between his very obvious attempts at flirting with me."

"Yeah he likes sleeping with guys taller than him. He has a huge height kink."

Before Sam could respond, however, someone knocked on the door. The taller man walked to the door smiling softly when he saw Gabriel standing there. "I guess speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"More like Archangel, but we do have a brother named Lucifer!"

"He's a dick with a major god complex.", Balthazar said side stepping Sam and walking inside.

"That's Balthazar. He's also a dick but less of one. His dick is also smaller than mine. Ten inches!", Gabriel sang with a little wink.

"He's a liar. It's only four at the most", a woman responded handing Sam two cases of beer.

"Oh, that's Meg. She's our sister. This is her first time out around people so forgive her."

"One, I'm in no way related to that fucking idiot. Two, shut up Gabriel or I will jam this heel into your eye."

"That sounds very painful", Benny said with a chuckle as he and Andrea walked in.

"Less painful the trying anal for the first time."

Everybody suddenly paused to look at Meg. Benny's smile grew as he walked over and high-fived her. "Meg, you're fucking awesome. Sit by me and Andrea."

Dean walked out of his room having snuck by to get dressed while Cas and Sam were talking. Everyone was sitting down as Andrea and Dean served the food. Sam sat next to Gabriel, who was seated right next to Balthazar. Across from them Andrea, Benny, and Meg were sitting. Cas and Dean sat at opposite ends of the table which was fine. Sitting next to each other after what they did on said table would have been too much for Cas.   
"So did you two have sex on this thing or what?"

"Meg", Castiel hissed glaring at his friend.

"Okay everyone, if you drop your food on the table don't eat it."

"Shut up, Benny. Everyone's trying to eat.", Dean replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Please, can we not talk about what Dean and I do in bed or anywhere else."  
"It's bloody obvious judging by the limp you had during work.", Balthazar added smirking when Cas blushed a bright red.  
"It's not my fault Dean was being rough."

"You said you liked it when I was I rough."

"This is not something I want to hear about my older brother.", Sam said with a groan.

"So kiddo, do you like it rough.", Gabriel asked Sam, smiling when everyone choked on their food.

"Sam's preferences in bed are none of your concern." Dean snapped at Gabe, fixing him with a death glare.

Sam looked up at Dean and smirked before turning back to Gabriel, "I sometimes like it rough but not often. I do have enjoy having wax poured on me."

Dean dropped his burger and turned to his brother in shock. Benny and Meg started laughing so hard they couldn't seem to breathe. Balthazar just shook his head with a smile across his face. 

"What in fucks name, Sammy? I didn't need to know that."

"I did", Gabriel said smirking at the younger Winchester.

"You aren't sleeping with my brother."

"Oh, but you can sleep with mine."

"That's different Gabe and you know it."

"Not really. I mean you raised Sam, right? Well, I raised Cas even though I had to work. I had three jobs at one point just to take care of him. I know what it's like to love your little brother like a son. However I trust Cas to date the right person. Do you trust Sammy?"

Dean sighed before nodding slightly and returning to his meal. Sam smirked and turned to Gabriel. "This doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you. I hope you know that."

"No one said you had to, kiddo. Just that the option is there should you take it."

"Okay, well, before this entire evening becomes about Gabriel trying to get in my brothers pants, I want to say something.", Dean announced, his face flushed and palms sweaty "I had intend to wait to say this but whatever. Cas, Castiel Novak, I'm in love with you."

All eyes seemed to leave Dean and lock on to Cas at lightning speed. "I love you too, Dean."

"Alright then! Gay and gayer are in luuuuurve. Who wants to take bets to see how long before they get married?"

Everyone started calling out numbers despite how much Dean and Cas told them to stop. But it didn't really matter in the end. They were all happy. Eating dinner and listening to Gabriel flirt with Sam, Dean didn't believe in god but he'd found heaven right here with his family. His odd very fucked up family. And Gabriel. Who he was sad to say was definitely gonna be having sex with Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AriCakes who helped spell check this.


End file.
